


Lost Inside the Pages

by Gingermama1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Love, Magic, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermama1/pseuds/Gingermama1
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has just come back from a six month long mission that proved to be uninteresting, or so he thought.What happens when someone who was mislead during said mission decides to exact their revenge and teach him a lesson they feel he deserves?*Summary sucks, the story is much better I promise*





	1. Why What How

Kakashi Hatake was making his way through the gates of Konoha, kicking stray pebbles along the path deep in thought of his latest successful mission, if you could call it that. He had been away for six months in the land of waves, in an attempt to get close to the Daimyo's daughter to gain Intel on a coup against Konoha that was rumored to take place. However, it turned out to be just that, a rumor. Getting close the Daimyo's daughter proved easier than he originally thought and building a relationship with her was all too easily believed, but when he decided that his mission had reached its end and broke things off with her, gently he might add, she did not take it as well as he had hoped. "The heart loves to believe what is not there" he mused to himself. Don't get him wrong, she was a beautiful woman, long wavy black locks of hair, Emerald colored eyes, plump pink lips, and a figure most women would kill for, but he still was not interested. Or should he say commitment was what he was not interested in. 

    Kakashi did well to not let his heart make decisions especially when it came to the opposite sex. things became complicated when someone else's feelings were involved, and because of his emotional baggage from a less than perfect past that seemed to follow him wherever he went even though he swore he had made peace with them, he did not feel like he would be an ideal candidate for a partner. Sex without emotions, he could handle. A relationship where he had to open up and be vulnerable to another person? Not so much.

    Setting his musings aside, Kakashi decided he had wasted enough time dwelling on his latest mission and feelings in general, and pulled out his favorite orange book since reading about romance was more desirable than living it, it was safer. No sooner than reading a few lines, he heard his name being called.

    "Hatake! Long time no see. I take it the mission was a success?"

    "Meh, more or less. We're not under a threat of retaliation so there's that." Kakashi replied to the senbone wielding shinobi. "Can I help you with something Genma?" 

    "There's a group getting together at the bar for some drinks, I saw you and thought you should come and join us." Genma replied.

    Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought. He had been overthinking this particular mission more than he would like to admit and he could use a distraction from those troublesome thoughts "I guess the mission report can wait."

    "You don't think the Hokage will be pissed that you're putting it off again?" 

    "I was his Sensei, I'm sure he already expects me to be late delivering my report by now."

    Genma smirked and slapped Kakashi on the back "Then what are we waiting for, let's get wasted."

-A few hours later-

     Kakashi stumbled out of the bar into the cold dark streets of Konaha for some fresh air, taking a deep breath; he was unaware of the shadowy figure that was watching him from a distance. He cursed under his breath for allowing himself to get wrapped up into one of Gai's rival drinking games, already dreading the hangover he was sure to have in the morning. Deciding he had enough, Kakashi pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and decided to make the trek back to his apartment. 

    If Kakashi hadn't been so inebriated he may have heard the light footsteps that were following, and maybe he would have had a better reaction time when a figure had suddenly appeared in front of him, but for the moment, these things were lost to him. 

    "Hello Kakashi" said the shadowy figure stepping under one of the few street lamps that illuminated the empty streets. "It's nice to see you again so soon". 

    Pulling out a kunai, Kakashi tried to still his blurry vision but with no success. The only thing he could make out was the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman, covered in a black cloak and a hood that blacked out most of their facial features. "Who are and what is your business here?" He demanded.

     However the hooded woman only laughed "Why Kakashi, it pains me that you don't recognize me". She sighed sadly "I was hoping that you had felt at least a semblance of something towards me after all the time we had spent together, but I can see now that I was only a pawn in your scheme." 

     "What are you talking about?" Kakashi was thoroughly confused now. Did he know this person?

     "You think you can just toy with a woman's emotions, her heart, and treat them as if they were nothing?!" she demanded, clenching her fists. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no other choice".

     Kakashi cursed himself when he saw her start to form hand signs. His reaction time was way to slow due to his drunken state, and now that he no longer had his Sharingan, he was in even more of a tight spot. "Mental checklist: Kill Gai the next time you see him" he thought to himself. He threw his kunai in an attempt to break her hand signs and stop whatever jutsu she was about to use, but she easily dodged it. 

     "I'm sorry Kakashi, but this is a lesson you need to learn" She bit her thumb and slammed her hands on the ground. 

     The last thing Kakashi remembered was a bright flash of light that appeared, and then him falling into complete darkness.


	2. Boy, That Sure Was Weird

*Sumi P.O.V.*

    Sumi hummed lightly to herself as she finished her mid-morning rounds at the Konoha hospital. Being a nurse was hard and not what she had have pictured doing with her life, but it was nevertheless fulfilling. Gazing at one of the clocks on the hallway walls, Sumi realized that it was now lunch time as if her growling stomach was indicative enough. Upon reaching the break room she heard her name being called. 

    "Sumi!" 

    "Hi Sakura!" She said with a smile. Sakura had quickly became one of her closest friends, despite the ten year age gap, when they got put on the same rotation at the hospital a few years ago they had become inseparable ever since. At this moment however, and knowing Sakura, she was about to harass her about her birthday tomorrow.

    "So I've been thinking" 

    "A dangerous pastime" Sumi quipped.

    "Oh Shut it. Anyway, what should we do for your birthday tomorrow?" Sakura questioned.

    "I don't know, the same thing we always do? You know I don't really care about celebrating my birthday."

    "So takeout, sake, and a sappy romance movie?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

    "hey" Sumi pointed a finger at Sakura "Don't make fun of my cinematic choices, they're the closest thing I will ever get at the real thing, besides Yuki of course but she's a dog so that doesn't count." 

    "Maybe you could get the real thing if you actually left the house for something other than work."

    "Yes and we all know how well that went the last time that happened."

    "I already said I was sorry for setting you up with Genma. How many times do I have to apologize?"

    "For all eternity" Sumi stated. They both looked at each other and started laughing. "Seriously though, I just want a nice quiet night in, with my best friend, binging on junk food and getting wasted on cheap sake. It is my birthday after all."

    Sakura sighed "fine, it's your birthday and if you just want it to be the two of us, I'm okay with that. But I'm telling you, next week we're going out, we're going to have fun, and we're going to find you your Mr. Right" Sakura said triumphantly. 

    Sumi laughed "Mr. Right? Sakura, honey, there is no such thing as Mr. Right. Just because you got lucky and found your man at such a young age does not mean there is one out there for me. I mean...Let's be real, I'm turning thirty-two tomorrow, tried my luck, thought I found the one, and had that backfire horribly. I don't believe in there ever being a Mr. Right for me anymore. Can we please change the subject now?" Sumi pleaded. 

    "Ugh, fine, but just so we're clear, Jiro was not the right man for you. He was a jackass who didn't deserve you. He took advantage of your caring and loving nature and I swear to kami that if I ever run into him again I will beat him within an inch of his life" Sakura seethed.

    "I know, and I love you for that Sakura, but right now I'm happy with my life and how things are playing out. I don't think adding a man to the mix will make that better" Sumi replied.

   "And I love you too, I just don't want you to lose hope that there is someone out there for you. You of all people deserve to have that kind of love and hapiness" Sakura started to tear up.

    "Oh no, don't you start crying on me" Sumi chuckled "We'll have plenty of time for tears tomorrow night when we get wasted on sake." 

    Sakura wiped her eyes quickly "your right...Oh shoot! My break ended five minutes ago!" She said in a panic. 

    "Go back to work then, sheesh" Sumi rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow after work"

    "OKAY BYE LOVE YOU" 

    Sumi shook her head. At least with Sakura things would never be boring.

*Sakura P.O.V.*

    "I need to find the perfect gift for Sumi, but the question is what" Sakura stood in the middle of Konoha's shopping district scanning the various store fronts that resided there. She walked around for what felt like hours until she ran across a store she didn't recognize "The Strange and Unusual" Sakura said to herself "I don't remember that being here before." Sakura decided to test her luck especially since Sumi had a tendency of obtaining the weirdest items but still managing to find the beauty within said object. One time Sumi had found a beetle that was encrusted with colorful stones set in a pendant and refused to wear any other form of jewelry for months. Much to Sakura's disgust for the bug, she couldn't help notice the happiness it brought her friend, and for that she couldn't complain. 

    The door bell sounded when she walked through the door where she was greeted by a woman behind the counter. Sakura took in her features, long silky black hair, pink lips, eyes that were similar to her own emerald orbs but a tad bit darker, "and kami, what I wouldn't give for a body like that" She thought.

    "Hi! How can I help you today? Looking for anything in particular?" the girl asked.

    "Yes actually. You see, it's my friend's birthday tomorrow but I'm having a hard time finding her the right gift. I've literally looked at everywhere but not just anything will do."

    "Well let's see what we can find" the girl smiled at Sakura "what's your friend like? If I know a little bit about her I might be able to find something more specific."

    Sakura rubbed her chin in thought "Well, she likes sappy romance novels and movies, she loves dogs an...."

    "No, that's not what I meant" the girl said "I mean who she is."

    "Oh, let's see...she's quiet, not really shy but reserved, refuses to admit that she wants someone to love, she's kind but tough, and I think the most endearing quality that she has is that she's selfless. She always put others needs before her own, no matter the cost which is one of the reason's why she's one of our top nurses. She's had a difficult past but she doesn't let that interfere with the person she's trying to be. She's strong." Sakura finished with a smile.

    "Hmm..." the girl acted like she was in deep thought about the gift "Got it! I have the perfect thing for her!" 

    "Really? What is it?" Sakura questioned excitedly. The girl just held up a finger before disappearing to the back of the store. 

    After a few moments she returned. "Found it!"

    "What is it?"

    "This is a book. But not just any old book" the girl stated.

    Sakura examined the cover, It was old, but the picture that was on the cover looked modern. It was of a man with white hair, dark eyes or an eye in this case since he was wearing a mask that covered a good portion of his face, and he was wearing the new Jounin issued uniforms. He was definitely from this time period. Sakura looked at the girl who was eyeing her curiously. "What's it about?"

    "Well as I said, this is no ordinary book. This book is magic."

    Sakura snorted "magic? There's no such thing."

    "Really? I beg to differ. Magic can be perceived as many things. Take a ninja's ninjutsu or genjutsu for example, an ordinary person who has never seen such techniques might consider that to be magic wouldn't you agree?" 

    "I suppose, but that still doesn't explain what the book does."

    "I was getting to that" the girl said annoyed "This book will grant one whole month of fun and fantasy. This book will give you your dream man." 

    "You've got to be joking right? A man?" Now Sakura was just getting irritated "What kind of fool does she take me for?" She said to herself.

    The girl continued "I know this may seem a bit odd, but humor me. I will give this book to you free of charge, no strings attached. The only thing I ask of you and your friend is to give it a chance."

    "So you're telling me, that this book is magical...and you want to give it to me...for free?"

    "Honestly you'd be doing me a favor; I've been searching for someone who could handle the contents of this book for quite a while. I almost gave up on him." The girl chuckled to herself. "Just follow the instructions on the first page word for word, step by step, and your friend's dreams will be answered." 

    "I'm still not sure if I'm convinced, but hey you can't beat free! I'll take it. If it doesn't work at least it'll be a good laugh. Thanks for your help!" Sakura waved to the girl before leaving. 

 

    The truth was, Sakura secretly hoped that it would work even though the thought alone seemed ridiculous. Musing over the idea, Sakura thought about how her friend would benefit from stepping out of her comfort zone and allowing someone else into her life. It would help her to see that it is possible to live again and that there's nothing wrong with being a little carefree. Sakura set the book down on her coffee table when she got home, letting her fingers trace over the cover before flipping it open to the first page. A name was provided to perform the "spell" that was needed to free the man from the cover. Closing the book once again, Sakura looked at the man "Well Kakashi, if you're real then your freedom starts tomorrow. But be warned, treat my friend well or else I'll kick your ass back into this book." Not expecting to get a response, she chuckled to herself. But Wait...Sakura's eyes went wide "Did he just...smile at me?" Sakura squinted and got closer to the cover "either I'm going crazy or I need to stop overworking myself at the hospital." Deciding that it was the later, Sakura thought it would be a good idea to go to bed before she completely lost her mind before her sleep deprivation got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! please feel free to point out any mistakes since I'm kinda just writing this for fun, haven’t writen a Kakashi fic in 10 years, and I’m not really triple checking it like I normally do. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	3. It May Be Stupid But At Least Nobody Can Call Me A Wuss

Sumi sat at her desk examining medical charts trying to figure out the best way to treat the patients under her care and deciding who was fit to be discharged. She had decided to arrive early to work that morning in hopes to leave around noon in order to get everything ready for when Sakura came over later that night. She was actually looking forward to their evening, spending it like they normally did by eating what was considered garbage from a nutritional standpoint, and getting drunk off the cheapest liquor they could find at the store. 

"Happy birthday to you!" Looking up from her charts, Sumi saw her other colleague Haru making his way into her office, flowers in hand. Haru was a couple of years younger than Sumi, but they got along quite well.

"Thanks Haru!" Sumi grabbed the flowers and gave Haru a hug. "These are beautiful, you shouldn't have" 

"Nonsense, I wanted to surprise you and spend the morning with the birthday girl" Haru smiled brightly.

"Well that was nice of you, but I'm sorry to say that my company will be rather boring as of now...unless lancing a cyst is your idea of fun" Sumi said chuckling before sitting down, going back to her paperwork. 

Haru put his hands up "No offense, but that's not what I would like to do on my day."

"Well, what would you prefer doing instead?"

"How about after work I take you out for dinner, just the two of us, alone..." Haru trailed off, winking in Sumi's direction.

Sumi rolled her eyes "No."

"Oh come on! Why not?" Haru said looking deflated.

"One, you wouldn't have any fun hanging out with an old lady like me who thinks 9 P.M. is too late to stay out, and two, I already made plans with Sakura so my evening is already booked."

Haru looked almost offended "Old lady! Where? The only thing I see here is a hot matur..."

"Stop" Sumi said, interrupting Haru before he had a chance to finish his sentence "either get to work even though it's your day off, or leave me to my work. I do want to leave here before noon remember? You're slowing me down." 

"Fine, but one day you won't be able to resist this" Haru said while motioning to himself causing Sumi to laugh.

"Only in your dreams."

Time seemed to have flown by because it wasn't until Haru reminded her of the time, did she realize it was now after 1 P.M. Gathering her things, Sumi waved goodbye to Haru and rushed to get everything for the evening. Once the shopping was done Sumi hastily made her way in order to clean her apartment, shower, and prepare the food for when Sakura arrived. 

Hearing the doorbell ring, Sumi opened the door with a smile, but it quickly retreated once she realized who was actually at the door, not Sakura, but her nosey, persistent, and sometimes creepy neighbor. "Should have known that Sakura wouldn't be on time for once" Sumi thought. 

"Hey Sumi, Haven't seen you around the last couple days" he greeted Sumi. 

Sumi gave him a tight smile, while holding onto the door in the off chance that he did something to irritate her then she would be able to close the door faster. "Hey, how can I help you? Kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh it's nothing, I just saw you bring a lot of bags in when you got home and was curious as to what that could mean. You having a get together or something?"

"Was he watching me? Well that's not creepy at all." Backing up slightly, Sumi started to close the door "Yup, having a friend over in a few minutes. Listen, Giichi, now's not a good time. I'll see you around though." Sumi closed the door rather fast, essentially slamming it in his face, and locking the door. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she made her way back to the kitchen to finish the meal she was preparing. "I knew he was slightly creepy, but what was that?" she said to herself. Shaking all thoughts of Giichi out of her, she decided to focus on more important things...like that bottle of sake sitting on the counter for instance.

Roughly thirty minutes went by when Sumi heard the doorbell ring again followed by a very loud Sakura yelling "STOP STARRING AT ME YOU DAMN WEIRDO!" Sumi just sighed while opening the door. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura wiped the angry look on her face and turned to look at her best friend "Happy birthday! I got these for you!" Sakura shoved the flowers, chocolate, and gift she had bought into Sumi's arms. 

"Thanks Sakura" Sumi smiled while taking a sniff of her flowers "Dinner is done, just have to serve it."

"Don't you want to open your gift?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

"As much as I'm curious, you and I both know I will need a lot more alcohol in my system before I decide to accept your offering."

"I got you a male stripper one time."

"One time" seems to be a reoccurring statement of yours." 

Sakura stuck out her tongue out at her friend before the duo started laughing. "You know me all too well Sumi...Well then, let's get this party started!"

*Sakura's P.O.V.*

With two bottles of sake and dinner down, Sakura and Sumi laid in the make shift blanket fort they had constructed in her living room, lazily watching the second movie of the night. Sakura looked over at Sumi who had had just opened the third bottle of sake of the night, nearly downing all of its contents without even realizing it. Sakura glanced at the kitchen clock that indicating that it was nearing midnight "I think it's time to finally open my gift, I just have to convince Sumi to play along" she thought.

Hey Sumi, are you ready to open your present now? It'll be fuuuuun." Sakura said in a sing song voice only causing Sumi to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I take it you think I'm drunk enough now?" Sumi said slightly slurring her words.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head "yes I do." 

"Maybe you are correct, since it seems that I am quite drunk and you...you are not. Did you dump your drinks in my plant?"

"Sweetie, you don't own a plant" Sakura stated while Sumi just made an "o" shape with her mouth.

"Anyway, come on, this will be fun. Can you at least trust me this one time please?" Sakura begged her, Sumi just sighed and mumbled "fine".

Sakura went over to the table and grabbed the neatly wrapped gift that was sporting a big pink ribbon, and handed it to her friend "So here it is" she presented, waiting for her to unwrap it.

Sumi carefully unwrapped the present, acting like something might jump out suddenly from the paper. "Hurry up, it's not goning to bite, at least I don't think it will." Sakura said the last part to herself. 

Sumi rolled her eyes, finally revealing the book that now sat in her hands. "What in th...." Sumi examined the cover carefully. "Hot, right?" Sakura said smiling. "Did you buy me an erotic novel?" Sumi asked.

"What?! No!" Sakura defended "answer my question."

"And that was?"

"Do you think he's hot?" Sakura said pointing to the cover.

"I guess...I mean I definitely wouldn't kick him out of my bed in the morning if that's what you're asking." Sumi ran her fingers gently over the covers before jerking them back like she had been caught doing something intimate in public. "Why do you want to know?" 

Sakura ignored her question for now and began pulling Sumi by the hand and leading her to her balcony, opening the sliding glass door and letting the cold night air in. "It's a surprise. But before we go any farther you gotta promise me that you are going to take this serious." Sakura told Sumi, getting a hiccup for a response "Well I guess as serious as you can in your state" she giggled. 

Sumi waved her hand at Sakura "Fine, I was already expecting something strange from you so why the hell not."

"Okay then, open the book to the first page" Sakura instructed "then read out the instructions."

Sumi did as she was instructed "to complete this spell correctly you will need the following things" Sumi looked up at Sakura skeptically.

"Sumi, you promised" Sakura warned.

"Okay, Okay" Sumi looked back to the book and continued reading "Step one: read this spell only on the night of a full moon" Sumi looked to the sky "Check. Step two: the person that this spell is for must be the one to read the name. Step three: the words must be read at exactly midnight. Step four: the name must be repeated three times." Sumi looked back at her friend "what exactly is this book? And who the hell is..." Sumi squinted at the name on the Page "Kakashi?"

"Shhh, don't question everything, it's supposed to be a surprise, and who knows maybe we'll bring him to life with this?"

Sumi snorted "you don't actually believe that do you?"

"Hey anything is possible if you just believe. Plus you said you wouldn't exactly kick him out of bed so what's the harm in thinking it could happen." 

"So? We bring this guy to life and he's like what? My personal sex slave or something?" Sumi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes "that's not what I meant."

"Fine, to make you happy, let's do it" Sumi downed the glass of sake she had and made her way onto her balcony, looking towards the moon she let out a sigh. Opening the book to the first page she turned and looked at Sakura "now?"

Seeing that the clock had finally struck midnight, Sakura nodded her head and said "yes."

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi" Sumi chanted and Sakura held her breath.

"Do you even realize how hard that name is to pronounce when you're drunk? You try it." Sakura looked at Sumi then started to search for something, anything. 

"Sakura, I told you nothing was going to happen. I think someone pranked yo...." Suddenly something crashed in the kitchen and both Sakura and Sumi looked at each other with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first seven chapters done, just going through and editing them beforehand so you might be getting a lot of chapter updates today lol again, if you feel like it, let me know if you like it and as always, thanks for reading my story <3


	4. I Regret Everything

Sumi's eyes widen "What the hell was that?" Sumi thought. Glancing at Sakura she noticed that she was just as equally confused. "Sakura must be playing a trick on me, there's no such thing as magic, right?" 

"Haha Sakura, good one. You really had me going on this one."

"That wasn't me Sumi, I swear." 

By Sakura's expression Sumi could tell that what Sakura had said was true. Sumi's heartbeat quickened as she grabbed Sakura's hand "this is got to be a joke, or maybe I just drank too much, that would the more probable reason." 

"You're hearing what I'm hearing right Sakura?" Sakura just nodded her head in response. A harsh breeze picked up causing Sumi's long red hair to whip around her face "What should we do?"

"Please let this be real" Sakura whispered under her breath while taking small steps towards the door. Sumi kept a hold of Sakura's hand while gripping her shirt with the other, and shuffled her feet in an attempt to follow Sakura. 

"Okay, we'll do this on three got it?" Sumi could only nod her head "1...2...3...Ah!" 

Sumi slowly opened her eyes. There sitting on the kitchen counter was Boots...the neighborhood cat. Sumi and Sakura looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You should see your face!" Sakura pointed at Sumi.

"Mine? You should see yours! He must have snuck in when we opened the sliding door, he's always looking for handouts." Sumi walked over and gave Boots a scratch on the head. "You sure got us good Boots, almost thought Sakura's magical book was real." She cooed at the cat then looked at Sakura "Do you think the guy on the cover was actually this cat? Is this all an elaborate ruse to say that I'm going to end up as a crazy cat lady?" Sumi chuckled, but noticed the disappointed look that crossed Sakura's face. "Oh come on Sakura...It was certainly fun and you really had me going for a second...but you didn't actually think this was going to work right?"

Sakura gave a small smile "No, I guess not. The girl who sold me this book really had me believing that something like this could be real though. Guess she was a better sales person than I thought haha."

Sumi grabbed the bottle of sake and poured herself another glass "It was worth a try, and maybe you're right, maybe I should at least attempt to find Mr. Right" Sumi sighed "and I promise I'll let you drag me wherever you want next week, complaint free."

"Oh great" Sakura flopped herself onto the couch "you're trying to cheer me up on you birthday and now I feel even worse."

"Hey, better than the other way around. You could be listening to me complain about how old I'm getting and how tired I am all the time." Sumi joked. 

Sakura smiled "You really did have too much sake."

Sumi sat down next to Sakura and turned on the third movie of the night to watch. About half way through they heard a knock on the door "I swear to Kami if that's your weird ass neighbor again..." Sakura started. Sumi just shook her head and got up to answer the door. 

"Oh hey! What are doing here Yamato-san?" 

Yamato smile at Sumi "Hello Sumi-chan. Is Sakura here by chance?" 

"Yeah one second. Hey Sakura! Yamato-san is here for you!" Sumi yelled, making her way back to the couch. Sumi tried to get into the movie but was distracted by Sakura yelling "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Sumi, I have to leave. Naruto went a little overboard with his training with Sasuke and he's refusing treatment unless I'm the one who treats him." Sakura rolled hers eyes while Sumi chuckled. Naruto had definitely mellowed out after the fourth ninja war, and Hinata certainly helped even further once they got together and had kids, but his stubborn personality always had a way of coming out from time to time. She was certainly glad that he had earned the title of Hokage, he deserved it. 

Sumi waved her hand at Sakura "go take care of the knuclehead."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I feel like a horrible friend by leaving you alone on your birthday." Sakura frowned.

"I'll be fine Sakura, I was thinking of going to bed anyway, the sake is finally getting to these bones" Sumi joked "go treat the dork and tell him I said hi."

"Okay" Sakura replied "but we're doing something together tomorrow since we both have the day off."

Sakura gave Sumi a hug and Sumi waved goodbye to her retreating form before closing the door. Walking back to the kitchen, Sumi decided to clean up a little bit so she would have less work to do in the morning "Another birthday, another year gone" she sighed. Sumi thought back to the book and the ridiculous events that happened not too long ago, speaking of which, where was that book? Did Sakura take it with her? No, she didn't remember Sakura walking back inside with the book, recalling that she had dropped it when they heard the loud noise the first time. Deciding to retrace her steps, Sumi went back out onto the porch and looked there..."hmm, nothing." After looking around her kitchen and dining room with no luck, she made her way into the living room. Glancing around the room she noticed something out of place, sitting there in the middle of her coffee table was the book "That's weird, I don't remember bringing it all the way over here, or remember seeing it when we were watching that movie." She said to herself. Going over to pick it up she looked at the cover, but wait a minute...where was the guy that she saw earlier that graced the cover? "He's gone." She gasped. What in the world is going on?

"Where the hell am I?" Came a deep voice from her dining room causing Sumi's eyes to widen in terror. Quickly turning around to the sound, there stood a tall, lean looking man with white spikey hair taking in his surroundings. He had his back towards Sumi and she was panicking. Covering her mouth as to quiet any noise and alert the trespasser, she was quickly trying to figure out what to do. "Who is this man? What does he want from me? And most importantly, how the hell did he get in?" she thought "Okay, get it together Sumi, what should you do? Run? Scream? I could try to bolt to the front door but judging by his physique I'm guessing he's probably a ninja of some kind so speed isn't going to help me. Phone? No, that's in my purse on the table, next to the intruder. Shit, what to do what to do...."

A small whimper escaped Sumi's mouth before she could stop herself "Shit!" He stiffened slightly before slowly turning around to face her. His eyes widened mirroring her own expression "Please don't scream!" He said hastily while putting his hands up.

Running out of options for what she should do, she did the only logical thing she could think of "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!"


	5. Item: Doubt

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

"Why does it always start like this?" Kakashi sweat dropped, "every time I'm released from that wretched book they scream."

Kakashi wanted to laugh out loud at the situation, but refrained from doing so, it probably wouldn't help in calming the poor girl down. What did these women expect though? They do the spell, fully aware of what it's supposed to do, and act shocked when it actually happens. Trying to formulate a way to approach the situation hasn't worked in his favor as of yet, and frankly he decided to just give up on it all together "they'll get used to it eventually, they always do" he mused to himself. 

"I guess another month has come up where I'm free'd from my prison" he thought. Was a book really considered a prison? In his case, it certainly was. How this book became his foreseeable containment was a mystery to him, all he could remember was a woman's voice floating softly through his memory and then complete darkness. Anything before that, his life, friends, and family, vanished into nothingness. The only thing that was left in his broken memory was his name, and that was only because it was written in the book. 

Another thing that plagued his mind was why he was stuck in this book in the first place. There must have been an important reason, but he just couldn't think of it, couldn't remember. The only thing he could figure out was that he was only called out after a woman had acquired the book, and recited the ritual that was written on the first page. 

"And here I am again" he thought "chained to another woman that I don't know for a whole month hoping that it'll make my miserable plain of existence a little less...well miserable." The previous times he had been released from the book he didn't think about...they weren't all that great or memorable, but being in that book was even worse. In the book he was able to see the world go by, but he was unable to feel, taste, touch, or enjoy any of it, he just simply existed to observe. When stuck in the book, he was dependent completely on someone else's will to escape, all the while wishing to get the hell out and know where and who he was. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kakashi decided to study the woman in front of him. She was yelling while frantically trying to pull open the sliding glass door that led to her balcony, with a wild look of panic in her eyes. Kakashi wanted to comfort the girl but was unsure if that would only make her panic more "ah screw it" he said under his breath. Making his way over to the girl, he gently grasped her arm which caused her to whip her head around to face him. Her yelling ceased but now she was crying "well this is certainly different from previous reactions" he mused to himself. 

"P-please take anything you want...j-just leave me alone" the girl stuttered, trembling slightly. 

It wasn't until that moment that Kakashi realized that the girl thought he was going to hurt her. Kakashi let out a breathy laugh. Grasping her chin in his hand he gently wiped the tear that had escaped with the back of his knuckles "I'm not here to hurt you, or to take any of your stuff" he replied.

"Then who are and how did you get into my apartment?" She asked, still on guard.

"Im here because you called for me. I promise I'm not here to do any harm to you" he answered, and truth was that was the only thing he knew. 

"But I haven't used my phone all night, it's still in my purse, I didn't call anyone...." she then looked at him in surprise, as if she was studying his features closely. "Where did you come from?" She asked more to herself then him. She let out a gasp "the book" she whispered under her breath. 

Kakashi only nodded in response. The girl lifted her hand and proceeded to touch his hair, and then poked his cheek to see if he was real "your hair is so soft...and you're so warm..." her mouth was agape, still not believing that this was actually happening, and he wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't for the fact that this had happened several times before. 

She pushed herself away from Kakashi and went to her coffee table where the book laid open. Picking it up she scanned the pages to find that they were indeed empty. Kakashi looked at the book in disgust, oh how he wished he could destroy that stupid thing, ripping it to shreds, but he couldn't. He couldn't even touch the damn thing. It was like when he was with the women that summons him. He could touch them, but he couldn't bring harm to them, not that he wanted to anyway, he would never hurt a woman, but anything that could be seen as threatening got him sent right back into that book. 

"It's gone...your picture is gone" she said surprised, looking from the book back to Kakashi.

"That happens when I leave the book."

"But..when...how..." she sputtered.

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "Magic? Honestly I'm not sure exactly how it Happens, it just does." 

"Alright Sakura, you've had your fun now" she started yelling "you got me, now come get your friend and leave." 

Kakashi looked at her confused, not sure who she was talking too. From what he gathered from the book before he was released, she lived alone, and her friend had left awhile ago.

"Sakura?" She asked quietly.

"Your friend isn't here, I don't know what to say to make you believe that this is real." He said.

The girl just shook her head "Okay, look, I don't know who you are or why you're here.... but I want you to leave." She pointed at the front door. 

Kakashi just smiled at the girl "I'm sorry, but that isn't possible." 

She frowned "and why the hell not?" 

"Because for the next month you and I are stuck together. I can't leave you and you can't leave me for more then a few feet. Those are the rules of the book." 

"Suuuure, nice try but there's the door, use it." She said starting to get annoyed. 

Kakashi just shrugged and walked out the front door, and down the sidewalk until he got stuck in place. 

"Go further" she made a shooing motion with her hands from the door. 

"I can't, not unless you come with me" he said. 

She rolled her eyes "try." 

Kakashi took another step but this time it caused her to stumble forward. She tried to walk back but then quickly realized Kakashi was right, she couldn't move. 

"You've got to be kidding me" she said exasperated and throwing her hands in the air "get back in the house."

Kakashi did as he was told and followed her back inside. "What am I supposed to do...I can't believe this...." he could hear her mumbling to herself. Kakashi just grinned "she's kinda cute, definitely different than the other women I've been stuck with." He mused "probably not the best time to mention that I'm going to need clothes if I'm going to be stuck here" Kakashi looked at the girl who was now hurling insults at the cursed book about how it ruined her life "definitely mentioning that bit of information later."


	6. Maybe We Can Nope Out of This Situation

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

Kakashi sat on the couch watching his new host pace back and forth in the living room waiting for her to calm down, while not understanding entirely what she was saying; he did hear her mumbling something about her friend Sakura and her being crazy. Kakashi felt a little bad for her and the situation they now found themselves in, but that was quickly forgotten when his stomach began to rumble. When was the last time he ate an actual meal? He was unsure of how not being able to eat or feel hungry when he was inside the book worked, maybe he didn't really exist when he was trapped? He didn't want to think of that right now, it was getting late anyway.

Deciding to take matter into his own hands and do the talking, Kakashi got up from the sofa and walked towards the girl. "Look I know this is a weird situation, I know that more than anyone, but it's pretty late. Maybe we can sort through all of this after a good night's rest?" Kakashi suggested. 

The girl stopped and looked at Kakashi a little shocked, not noticing that he was now standing close to her, and then relaxed "your name's Kakashi right? That's what the book said." 

Kakashi smiled "Yes, I'm Kakashi, and your name?"

"Sumi." Sumi offered Kakashi her hand to shake causing Kakashi to suppress a chuckle but instead he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay...your right Kakashi, it is getting pretty late, and maybe after a good night's sleep I'll wake up and this will have just been a drunken hallucination brought to life from my clearly active imagination. That would explain everything, right?" Sumi asked this more to herself than Kakashi, but he needed to make sure that she completely understood what was going on.

"Sorry, but I won't be gone when you wake up, not for the next foreseeable mornings either. I will be stuck to you for the next month, until the next full moon. That's how it always been." Kakashi explained.

"But why?" Sumi asked "Why are you even stuck in this thing to begin with?" Sumi started sounding of questions until she had an "a-ha" moment "I got it!" She exclaimed "you're like a genie in bottle! Only instead of the bottle you're in a book. Do I get any wishes out this?" 

Kakashi couldn't contain his laughter upon seeing the sparkle of hope that flashed in her eyes "No, sorry, I'm not a genie nor do I have the ability to grant wishes. Unless of course your wishes fall on the...physical side." 

Sumi's face began to redden "Okay, enough of this talk."

"No need to be embarrassed, it was only a joke." Kakashi said.

"I-I'm not embarrassed, it's just the alcohol making me feel flushed. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. You can sleep on the couch."

Kakashi began to nod but then thought of something "Where's your bedroom located?"

"None of your business" Sumi retorted.

Kakashi sighed "that's not what I meant. Where's your bedroom distance wise? I'm fine with the couch but we do have the whole "can't be away from each other" thing to work with." 

Sumi seemed to understand what Kakashi meant "it's upstairs. We can try to see if it works?" She suggested. 

Kakashi nodded but when Sumi got about half way up the staircase, he felt himself being pulled in her direction "Ah Sumi, this isn't working." Kakashi heard her let out a sigh "Do you have a guest bedroom or something that's close to yours?"

Sumi sat on the stairs, shaking her head no "And no, you're not sleeping in my bed, so don't even make that suggestion." She said pointedly.

"That's fine, if you have extra blankets and a pillow I can sleep on the floor."

"Or...You could just go back into your book and that'll solve the problem." Sumi said hopeful.

Kakashi tensed up, "There is no way in hell I'm going back into that book, not yet anyway" he thought. Deciding she didn't need to know that it was possible, he made up a tiny white lie "Sorry, no can do. Once I leave the book I can't return until the next full moon. So where are the blankets?"

*Sumi's P.O.V.* 

Sumi was facing an inner dilemma, Should she let this mysterious magic man sleep in the same room as her? Was he really telling her the truth about himself and what was going on? Are there any other options that she had? She was already tired, the clock on her wall indicated that it was a little past two in the morning and thinking about this any further was causing her a headache. She decided that all this thinking was better left for the morning and then maybe she could assess the situation more clearly. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get the blankets." She told him, Kakashi just nodded in response.

She hadn't realized it until now, but from what she could tell, he was quite handsome. She thought he was good looking from the pages of the book, but now that he was here, alive and in the flesh, she couldn't deny the appeal of his physical appearance "Even though half of his face is hidden behind a mask" she mused to herself before shaking her head. 

Making her way towards her closet, which Kakashi was forced to follow, she grabbed what she was looking for and started to make him a make shift bed on the floor. Once she was finished she turned around towards Kakashi who was in the middle of taking off his shirt, revealing a well-toned chest causing her to almost choke on her tongue. 

"Do you happen to have a shirt I could borrow? I'm afraid this is all I have on me." He gestured to the shirt in his hand. "Oh, I also forgot to ask...You don't happen to have a boyfriend that's going to pop up and kill me anytime soon do you?"

Sumi's face started to flush "I...I do...I mean no...Have a boyfriend that is...I have a shirt somewhere though..." She stuttered. "Kami, I'm such an idiot. Get ahold of yourself Sumi." Sumi took a deep breath and handed Kakashi her extra pillow and made her way back to the closet to find one of her ex-boyfriends shirts. After finding one that looked like it would fit him, she handed him the shirt and Kakashi accepted it with a nod. "I'm just going to the bathroom, make yourself comfortable." She told him.

Sumi sighed loudly and looked at herself in the mirror before doing her nightly routine and changing into her pajamas that consisted of an oversized t-shirt and shorts before returning to her room. When she didn't see Kakashi, she began to scan her room before her eyes landed on his figure. He was lying on his side, breathing deeply and evenly "He must have fallen asleep already" She thought as a smile graced her lips "When I slept with a man again, I imagined it going a bit differently." 

Sumi got into her bed and settled herself under her blankets. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard Kakashi's voice whispering softly. At first she thought he was talking to her, but when she leaned over to look at him his eyes were closed. She reached over and gently touched his shoulder and just like that, he stopped talking. She felt bad for him, and still more she didn't know how she was going to deal with everything that was happening, it was almost unbelievable, she couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him as well. Sighing, Sumi settled back into bed and closed her eyes "We'll figure out a way to deal with everything in morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter, sorry for how slow moving it is right now, trying to get all the small details out of the way first so that future chapters don’t get confusing. As always, thanks for reading!


	7. I’m Not Legally Required To Do This

*Sumi’s P.O.V.*

Sumi was woken up by a noise coming from her bedroom, but not just any noise, it was the sound of snoring. Sumi's eyes shot open at the sudden revelation until she remembered what happened the previous night "I guess it really wasn't a dream" she thought. Trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Kakashi, she made her way into the bathroom "he must be exhausted" she sighed "what am I supposed to do with him for a whole month?" If what Kakashi said was true, that he couldn't go back into the book, then what was she going to do with him? They couldn't be more than a few feet away from each other and she had a job to go to, she simply could not take him everywhere with her. 

Sumi had to talk with Sakura as soon as possible "did she know what this book could do? What it had done?" She couldn't really see herself actually believing in the book or magic in general, but Sumi now realized that such things did indeed exist. "Sakura's going to shit herself when she finds out". Shaking her head, she decided to see how far her and kakashi's binding went, and creeped out of bathroom and down the stairs. 

Once she made it to the kitchen she stopped and listened for any movement from Kakashi. When she heard nothing she assumed she was in the clear. Grabbing her phone from her purse, she shot Sakura a quick message telling her to call her when she could and to see how Naruto was doing. While waiting she decided to make breakfast for herself and her new roommate "I haven't made breakfast for anyone in while...not since my ex..." it felt weird. Turning on the coffee machine Sumi's thoughts traveled back to Kakashi "does he actually need to eat anything? I know he looks real, but he did come from a book, is he even human?" Sumi shook her head, this was all to weird for her to think about at this hour. Her and Kakashi were definitely going to have to sit down and talk about this. 

Sumi's phone started to ring causing her to jump and scrambled to answer it "hello?" She answered a little out of breath. 

"Sumi? Is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...everything's fine...how's Naruto?" Sumi rushed out quicker than she wanted, but she had to get the more trivial parts of the conversation out of the way first. 

"Oh you know him, stubborn as ever, but he's fine. I'm going over in a little bit to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid to reopen his wounds. I swear to Kami if he does anything stupid like this again before mine and Toshi's wedding I'll make sure that even kyuubi has a hard time healing him" Sakura seethed the last part.

Sumi chuckled "that's good I guess". Sumi paused for a second, unsure of how to proceed in telling Sakura what happened last night after she left, and who was now occupying her bedroom floor at the moment. "Sakura I-" Sumi was interrupted from her conversation when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Is that coffee...and pancakes? It smells delicious." Kakashi said, nearly stumbling on the stairs as he ran to the plate Sumi made him and dug in. Sumi smiled at the scene "so he does eat." 

"Sumi? Who's that? Is that a man?" Sakura asked. Sumi opened her mouth but nothing came out, how was she going to explain this? 

"Sumi! Is that who I think it is?" Sakura was now getting impatient "did the book work?!"

Sumi struggled to find the right words "I..uh..sorry, I'll call you back later".

"SUMI! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP—" but that was exactly what Sumi did "I'm going to regret that" she said under her breath. 

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he ever slept that good, had he ever? When he woke up, it took him a moment to realize where he was and who was with...Sumi, the new woman of the month. 

He had been so tired last night that he had passed out before Sumi had even returned from the bathroom, he felt bad but he desperately needed that sleep. Then when the sweet smell of coffee and pancakes wafted through the bedroom, nothing was keeping him away from that kitchen. He didn't really care what Sumi thought of him when he immediately dug into the food, why would he? The food tasted so good, and the coffee? Kami, he forgot how good coffee tasted.

"Kakashi? You okay?" Sumi asked " I wasn't sure what you needed, actually I thought you didn't even eat at all" sumi chuckled and gave him a small smile " crazy huh?"

Kakashi swallowed "not crazy...I mean...look at us" he motioned his hand between him and Sumi "can't get much crazier then what's already happened".

"I suppose" sumi replied. "So I take it you like pancakes?"

"Like is an understatement" he said then shoved another bite into his mouth.

"Okay...so Kakashi...I think we should have a chat about how all of this is going to work. How we're going to work for a month. I mean, I have a job I have to go to, what are you supposed to do? What is this all about? I don't really get it" sumi said confused.

Kakashi pondered for a minute "I can't really answer that, your guess is as good as mine. I just show up when someone calls for me then after the month is up, I go back into the book. I haven't been able to find a deeper meaning to this other than there must be, but I can't remember. There has to be right?" Kakashi asked almost pleading for her to know the answer to his biggest question. 

Sumi just looked at him with pity in her eyes, he didn't like that. Most women were shocked when he first appeared, but that shock would quickly dissipate and other desires arose. Not Sumi though, she was different, she was the first woman to question his existence and he wasn't sure if that unnerved him or if it was a breath of fresh air. He decided that it was kind of nice for a change...

Sumi hummed while rubbing her chin in thought "well...you can't really wait here while I'm at work can you?" Kakashi just shook his head no in response " I can't really just show up to work with you, what would I tell my colleagues and boss?" 

Kakashi just smiled "you could say that I'm your new boyfriend and I just can't leave your side for a second." Sumi choked on her coffee.

"Not a good idea?" He said amused.

"No, not really." 

"Can you just take some days off? I mean...I don't even know where I am exactly or what's around, maybe we can do something together? We're going to be together for the next month so we might as well enjoy it" Kakashi said a little hopeful and sumi looked like she was thinking about it.

"Maybe for a couple of days but I don't think they're going to give me time off for an entire month. I have to think about it...I'll need to...give me a sec." sumi got up and picked up her phone. She bit her lip in thought and started typing. Kakashi couldn't help think about how attractive that was. Kakashi shook his head "not something I should think about, she is trying to help me after all". 

After a few minutes of replies Sumi sighed and looked at Kakashi "well I got one day off for now, I haven't used any of my vacation days for the last couple of years so I might be able to use them now, but I won't know until Tuesday" sumi smiled shyly which Kakashi returned. 

"I have to ask you something though" Kakashi said causing Sumi to frown.

"Okay..."

"I know this is probably asking to much...but like I said last night, I don't have any clothes other than what I'm wearing. Would it be possible...you know...to get me a spare change of clothes while I'm here?" Kakashi grimaced, he hated asking for help, did he always sound so needy? 

"Oh...Oh! Shit, you're right, also if your going to be sticking around we should really think of a story as to why you're here and always with me since you'll have to go everywhere I am. I can't really tell the truth without risking getting thrown into the psyche ward."

Kakashi chuckled, sumi just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, let's brainstorm an idea for a solution today, and then tomorrow we'll go shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the boringish chapters, I'm still trying to fill out some details that will make sense in the main plot, but those are coming shortly I promise. Until next time!


	8. You Should’ve Seen Their Face

*Sumi’s POV*

Sumi was thankful that it was Sunday, which meant that she didn’t have to leave the house for any particular reason, it would also be easier to sit down and get to know Kakashi while simultaneously coming up with a plan on how they were going to get along for the next month. 

“How about we say you’re a distant relative from another country? Perhaps a cousin? You could have came by for a visit and since you’ve never been here before I have to show you around and that’s why you’ll always be around me.” Sumi asked Kakashi who just smiled.

“From far away? Wouldn’t any of your friends know about any cousins you may have?”

Sumi thought about, he did have a point, but that would only be Sakura, and she already knows the truth as to who Kakashi is. “Okay, you have a valid point, but the whole boyfriend thing? That doesn’t make any sense either. Why wouldn’t I have told anyone about you? That would be to out of character even for me.” 

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders “we could say that it’s a long distance relationship so we kept it a secret in case it didn’t work out...and I came from somewhere far away?” Kakashi said the last part as a joke causing sumi to roll her eyes. “ a long distance relationship where we decided that I would come and live with you to test and see if we could make it work. Then when I return to the book you can say that it didn’t. That would make the most sense, if I was your cousin how would you explain why I never visit again? It would be easier to make up some stories about your asshole ex-boyfriend you dated for a month and that’s why I’m not in the equation anymore.” Kakashi concluded.

“I don’t need another asshole ex-boyfriend, one was enough.” Sumi muttered under her breath. Kakashi tilted his head and looked at her curiously as if asking her to continue, but Sumi just waved her hand dismissively. Fine, you’re right, the whole boyfriend thing makes a lot more sense so let’s go with that. I must warn you ahead of time though, I have a wedding to attend at the end of the month so be prepared to go as my date.” Sumi pointed her finger at him, but noticed he was spacing out, not paying attention to what she had just said. “Hey, are you alright?” Sumi placed a hand on his shoulder causing Kakashi’s head to snap up and look at her.

“Yeah, sure...I’m good...so what are are the plans for tomorrow?” He said, quick to change the subject.

Sumi was sure that something was bothering him but decided against asking him...for now at least “we’ll shopping for one. You need clothes and we need to get you something to sleep on instead of the floor. Also I need to pick my dog up.”

“You have a dog?” He asked, a little more interested in the conversation.

“Yes, I had to work two double shifts at the hospital and one of my workmates offered to watch him until after my birthday.”

Kakashi was about to reply when suddenly Sumi’s phone stared to ring. 

Sumi looked at the caller I.D. and saw Sakura’s name light up the screen. Should she answer it? She had no idea what she wanted to say to her or how to explain everything that’s happened. Right now she was just rolling with the circumstances she was given, when In fact she had no idea what was going on herself, trying to come to terms with her new roommate, her genie in a book or whatever he was. 

“You want me to...” Kakashi asked causing Sumi to flinch. Kakashi held out his hand for the phone and sumi frowned “why the hell not?” She thought handing the phone over to him. 

Kakashi hit the answer button followed by the speaker button “SUMI! How DARE you hang up on me and ignore my messages!” Sakura’s voice rang through the speakers.

“I’m sorry, Sumi can’t answer the phone at the moment, but maybe I can be of some assistance?” Kakashi asked while sending Sumi a smile. Sumi hated to admit it, but he was becoming more attractive to her then she would have liked “what is wrong with me, he’s a fictional character” she thought.

“What in the...where is...who are....are...the guy....book?” Sakura sputtered and Kakashi chuckled.

“If you’re asking if I’m the guy from the book, then yes, you are correct. I feel I should thank you for releasing me from there, and you know, talking to me every once in a while. It was quite lonely until you found me.” He said.

Sumi’s eyes widened. “Wait, he could hear us this entire time? In the book? Then that means he heard us...oh shit.” She thought.

*Kakashi’s POV*

Kakashi chuckled at first when Sakura was left speechless, but that only lasted for a few seconds. Soon Sakura was spewing out questions faster then Kakashi could answer them, but even if he could have gotten a reply in edge wise, he was sure to be unable to answer them, these were questions he was asking himself after all and he was as close to coming up with an answer as he was when he first escaped that book. Kakashi decided to hand Sumi back her phone and give her some privacy, and himself a much needed breath of fresh air by stepping out onto the balcony. 

Looking up into the night sky, Kakashi took a deep breath, suddenly overcome with the feeling of loneliness. He wasn’t alone per say, he did spend the whole day talking to Sumi, no, this was something different. He felt like he was missing something, or was it a someone? Was it more than that? Did he normally live with someone else or was he alone?

It’s not like he hadn’t asked these questions before, he had in fact, done this more times than he could count. but then there was Sumi and her curiosity which made him dwell on these self reflective questions. She wanted to know his likes and dislikes, if he had family. Did he have family? He couldn’t remember, only the darkness that clouded his memories remained. He wanted to so badly remember but it was gone.

The biggest question that plagued him was why was Sumi so interested in helping him? None of the other women he’s been with had been remotely interested enough to get to know him, they didn’t care since they knew he’d be gone soon after. Why was she so different? Kakashi shook his head. The other women were right, why bother with him, he’d be gone soon enough. It didn’t matter, he didn’t matter. 

Kakashi walked back into the house as soon as Sumi had hung up the phone. She looked at him with a smile “so, what would you like for dinner? I could cook something or I could order out? I wasn’t sure if you had a preference or wanted anything in particular now that you’re free.” She asked with a small laugh.

Kakashi just shrugged “just make whatever you want...I’ll eat what I get.” Kakashi replied, wondering why she should even bother asking his opinion, he didn’t matter.

“Oh” Sumi started, a small frown appearing on her features “okay then, if I order something, what would you like?”

Figuring that she she would just keep trying to get around his non-replies he said “whatever you order for yourself is fine, I’m not really sure what I like at the moment.” That was somewhat truthful, he could remember liking pancakes and coffee but that was only because he had eaten this morning. Sumi just nodded her head, unsure if she was satisfied with his answer or not. Before she had time to question him about it, he decided to change the subject.

“Would it be alright if I used the shower? I haven’t had one since the last time I was out.” 

Sumi nodded in response “there’s one down here, down the hall, first door on the right. There’s towels in the cupboard, help yourself to anything you need.”

Kakashi made his down the hall without a glance back. After peeling off his clothes and testing the water temperature, he let his mind wander yet again to his predicament as he let the hot water soak into his skin. When was the last time he showered? Had it been months? Years? Damn it felt good. He would definitely make the most of his time out the book to do this every chance he got. 

Once the water started to turn cold he decided to get out. Deciding that his clothes probably needed to be washed he slung a towel around his waist, and double checked the mirror to make sure his mask was firmly in place. Opening the door, he heard Sumi open the front door and greet a young man “must be the delivery guy” he thought. 

“Hey Sumi! Here’s your order. I saw your name on one of the order slips and decided to head your way first.” The guy said with a smile.

Sumi smiled back “that was super nice of you Atomu, than you.” 

“Whenever I see your name I do that, don’t want you to starve you know?” Atomu laughed nervously “so, you having a girls night again? Is Sakura here?”

Kakashi thought now would be a good time to interrupt and closed the bathroom door a little harder then necessary causing Sumi and Atomu to turn around and look at him. 

“Oh...” the boy trailed off. Sumi swallowed thickly, taking in Kakashi’s appearance as if she was gently caressing his body with her eyes. He admitted to himself that he liked it more than he probably should have. 

“I...no...I mean...that’s not...” sumi stuttered at Atomu causing Kakashi to smile.

“No, not a girls night tonight, right Sumi-kun?” Sumi just nodded getting redder and redder by the second. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...” Atomu started to apologize.

“Don’t worry about. I’ll see you next time Atomu.” Sumi said, grabbing the food from him, quickly shoving the money into his hands and shutting the door. 

“Why would you do that?! You embarrassed the poor boy.” She said with a humph.

“Sorry, but I was going to see if I could wash my clothes since I don’t recall the last time they were cleaned.” Kakashi said amused.

“Oh! Yes, I’ll take of that.” Sumi set the food on the table “I’ll see if I have something extra to wear for you, but in the meantime help yourself to the food. I normally order eggplant miso but I wasn’t sure if you liked that or not so I had them put your eggplant on the side.” Sumi rambled before turning around and rushing up the stairs. 

Kakashi chuckled before opening his food and taking a bite. With his eyes widening, he decided that he liked eggplant more than he liked pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was planning on posting this chapter last night but then game of thrones happened, which wtf was that ending?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you feel like it, please kudos this story or even better yet, comment maybe? You guys are the best!


	9. What's this?

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

Kakashi woke the next morning, running a hand down his face he could make out the faint smell of coffee that wafted through the bedroom from the kitchen, he admitted to himself that he quite liked it, it gave him a sense of familiarity. Was this something that happened normally before his entrapment? Or was it something else? He decided it was to early for these kind of questions. Finally getting up, he made his way downstairs, finding Sumi sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands, inhaling its scent and letting out a content sigh. 

"A little too much Sake last night?" Sumi asked slyly. Kakashi smiled remembering last night. Sumi thought that by giving him a few drinks with dinner would loosen him, maybe make him remember something, it didn't work but the thought was nice. 

"No, just a lack of sleep for the past few....months?" Kakashi replied shrugging his shoulders, a frown tugged at the sides of Sumi's mouth as she nodded her head in understanding. Kakashi ignored the feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach, but it was hard since he didn't fully understand what this particular feeling was, again, way to early for contemplation. 

Sumi shook her head, "I figured after breakfast we could go into town and hit up the shopping district first before my other errands. You alright with that?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee. 

Kakashi looked up from his his plate that he was currently piling food on "That's fine with me, but I should remind you that I wont be able to repay you"..."Not with money at least" Kakashi added with a suggestive wiggle of his brow. Sumi just snorted and rolled her eyes at his comment. Why didn't his charm work on her? It certainly worked on the other women he's encountered. 

"I know that" Sumi replied "But I can't really have my new boyfriend running around in the same clothes for the next four weeks now can I?" Sumi leaned back her chair and closed her eyes "What would the people think?"

Kakashi sat down next to Sumi, he noticed a faint sound of the radio playing in the background that Sumi must have put on at some point this morning. "Can you turn the music up a little, if you don't mind." he asked. 

Sumi opened her eyes "Sure. you like music? Any kind in particular?" She asked genuinely curious as she moved towards the counter and readjusted the dial.

Kakashi thought for a minute, "I...yes. Yes I like music". But what kind? "I just haven't heard it in awhile I guess" He said while scratching the back of his neck. 

Sumi smiled at him "When we get back I can show you my music collection, see if anything sparks your interests" She suggested. Kakashi nodded with a smile of his own "Sure, why not." Damn, there's that feeling again. 

After Kakashi and Sumi finished their breakfast, Sumi led Kakashi out of the apartment and into town. They walked in a comfortable silence but Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that Sumi was going to be spending her money on him. He didn't like the thought at all, another little detail that he learned about himself. On the other hand, "after a month I'm never going to see her again so why should I care?" He reasoned with himself. A twinge of regret and feelings of hurt washed over him, he tried to push those feeling back down. She was the only person, even in the two days that he'd known her, to care about him and his well being. She wanted to help him, and that's why he felt these feelings. Kakashi mentally checked himself, he really shouldn't be thinking like that and just enjoy the freedom he was recently given, it wouldn't last long. 

Kakashi flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder "we're here!" Sumi said happily, but there was a tinge of worry that flashed through her eyes. How long did he space out for? 

"Are you okay? You look a little on edge and we haven't even started shopping yet" Sumi giggled. 

Kakashi smiled at the sound, he liked her laugh, it was pretty, and where did that thought come from? "I'm fine, I...Just lost in thought I suppose". Kakashi took the time to look around since he hadn't been paying attention at all during their walk there "Sumi? Where exactly are we?"

"Why were in one of the largest shopping districts in town!" She replied enthusiastically "This where you exchange money for goods and services, and..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes "I know how money works, I meant WHERE are we? Country? village?" He gestured vaguely around them.

"well Mr. I don't know your last name so Mr. Kakashi...Welcome to Konoha, the largest village in the Fire country!" Sumi announced while opening her arms wide and a giant grin spread across her face. 

"Konoha huh?" Kakashi muttered while scratching his chin in thought "that sounds familiar". He had that feeling like he had been here before but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall. "Weird" he thought "I haven't felt like this before." 

"So, should we start shopping then?" Sumi asked "If I'm going to have a boyfriend then he needs to look good for my work tomorrow. I still don't know how this going to work and for a whole month?! But we'll figure it out right?" Sumi rambled on, grabbing Kakashi by the hand and dragging him behind her. However, his thoughts drifted back to that feeling of familiarity, what the hell was that?

*Sumi's P.O.V.*

Once inside the store Sumi gave Kakashi a little nudge towards the clothing racks, the problem was, he was only picking dark colored materials. Sumi frowned a little "maybe he's not a fan of colors?" she thought. "Make sure you pick out some dress shirts for when you go to work with me, have to keep it semi professional." Kakashi nodded in response and grabbed, you guessed it, black dress shirts, Sumi sighed. 

"you find enough shades of black over there?" Sumi said trying to make a joke, but Kakashi's mood seemed to have shifted rather quickly once they arrived at their destination. "I just like...black I guess" kakashi said with a frown and Sumi nodded.

"Maybe I can ask Haru if he has any spare shirts you can borrow while you're staying with me, if you need more that is..." Sumi mused while Kakashi just narrowed his eyes at her "Who's Haru?"

"my coworker, we work pretty closely on difficult cases. His office is also next to mine so you'll be able to get to know him better, he's a nice guy." Sumi explained to him. Maybe that will cheer Kakashi up a little? having some male bonding time might do him some good "or at least I hope it does" she thought to herself. "Okay" was all she received for an answer. Ugh, men.

"Do you want to try your stuff on, or do you know that they'll fit?" Sumi asked Kakashi who was now headed to the cashier. "Oh..yeah you're right" he said seeming to snap out of his thoughts. following him to the dressing rooms, Sumi sat down in the seating area.

"You want to make sure it fits me, it is your money after all" He said to her. 

Sumi frowned, what the hell is up with him today? "No, you know what just go ahead" Sumi waved him off to the dressing room and he just looked like well, a disappointed kicked puppy. "What did he expect? What was wrong with him all of sudden? Did I do or say something wrong?" Sumi wracked her brain for anything that might have changed his behavior but she came up empty handed. "More and more, I get the feeling that I have to help Kakashi, somehow...he needs help whether he believes it or not. I need to talk with Sakura again, maybe she knows something else about that damn book, and how Kakashi fits in with all of this."

On that thought, Sumi pulled out her phone from her purse and sent Sakura a quick text:

"Hiya Sakura! How would you and Sasuke like to come over for dinner tomorrow night 7pm? We also need to discuss some things *cough*book*cough* Love ya!"

Sumi received a text almost immediately:

"Sure! We'll be there...but maybe we should leave out the part about the book and where your man came from, from Sasuke...I mean...you know? I'll think of something to tell him though, call me later!"

"He's not my man!!!"

"Lol"

"And how do I look?" Kakashi's voice made Sumi jump and she snapped her phone shut before shoving it back into her purse, stupid Sakura. Sumi looked up towards Kakashi, and stared, yes, yes she did. While his clothes looked plain, he knew how to wear them. Plain black slacks with a plain black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, the contrast between his bright silver hair, that stupid mask, yes black might be her new favorite color. 

"Sumi?" Kakashi asked, not hiding the amusement from his voice. "play it cool Sumi, he already got your answer from your stupid reaction that cocky bastard" she thought.

"I've seen better but I think it'll work" Sumi nodded in approval.

"Excuse me?!" Kakashi's voice was a little to high for Sumi to believe that he was really offended...or was he.

"It was a joke."

"I know." Kakashi smirked, Sumi rolled her eyes, he was confusing.

Kakashi returned to the dressing room and as soon as he came out Sumi smiled "So let's pay for your stuff, buy some groceries, get you a bed, and pick up my dog." Sumi was about to head to the register when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Wait, Sumi, You don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me, really, it's more than I deserve. But I don't want you to waste anymore of your money on me, the clothes are enough. I'm perfectly good with sleeping on the floor. Everything is fine so don't worry, I mean that." Kakashi looked Sumi deep into her eyes, and damn, she could drown in those dark charcoal colored orbs. She didn't say anything but felt her head nod in response, but in her mind she didn't like it. How could she let him sleep on the floor like that? It wasn't right in her opinion. 

Kakashi gave her a small smile "Good, then that's settled." 

"That's what you think Mr. whatever you last name is" Sumi smirked.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus, my laptop crapped out and I finally got a new one. Anyway, I should be going back to updating regularly now.


End file.
